


My Tumblr Drabbles

by 13Midnight_Muse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Good Lotor (Voltron), Healthy Lance/Lotor (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Midnight_Muse/pseuds/13Midnight_Muse
Summary: These are based on some posts I made on Tumblr.





	1. Solipsism-Lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on the post: https://shancelot-is-a-thing.tumblr.com/post/176389738737/solipsism. I based the post from some random quote I saw on that hellsite.

After the team went on a quick trip to earth, Lotor became obsessed with its books. It became a common sight to see Lotor’s nose buried in a book during his free time. One day, there were books all over the common room and sitting in the middle of it was Lotor intensely reading a book about philosophy. Lotor was just in his undersuit and his long locks are is in a ponytail. This is how Lance found him.  
“Hey Lotor, whatcha reading?”  


“Just a book on philosophy. Your planet has so many philosophies and there all so different.”  


“Yeah. Tell me about.”  


“You know about philosopy,” Lotor said with an incredulous tone.  


“I know things,” Lance rebutted with an indignant tone.  


“Apologies but you don’t seem the type to ponder the meaning of life.”  


“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Lance yelled.  


Then another argument started though there was less bite than when they first met. When they meet, they immediately butted heads but they started to become friends. They still bicker but it’s more like friendly banter. Over time, the “fights” become there unique way of communication and some might say flirting. The team did say they argued like an old married couple only for them the blush blue (Lotor) and stammer (Lance). This argument is competition of their philosophical knowledge. They contest was actually pretty close.  


“I’m sorry but solipsism just doesn’t seem like a valid philosophy,” Lotor argued.  


“And why is that?” Lance challenged.  


“For starters, if it’s real and nothing around me exists except my mind, there is no way I can imagine someone as amazing as you.”  


Lotor realized what he said when he saw Lance’s stunned expression. The room was suddenly quiet unless you can hear internal screaming.  


_“Quiznack! I meant to say annoying. This isn’t how I plan to confess my feelings for him. Now everything will be awkward between us,”_ Lotor panicked.  


_“That smooth motherfucker,”_ Lance thought as a smile grew on his face.


	2. Art Musuem "Not" Date-Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post: https://shancelot-is-a-thing.tumblr.com/post/172537715717/art-museum-not-date
> 
> The quote was based on an episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

When Shiro asked Lance if wanted to come with him to see the new exhibit at the Altea Museum of Arts, Lance immediately asked, like an idiot, “Is this a date?” Shiro blushed and stammered a “No,” which left an embarrassed. Trying to save face, Lance brushed it off with a joke and then an apology when it seemed to upset Shiro for some reason. Despite the stab of disappointment, Lance was glad that Shiro stilled wanted Lance to go with him.  


The exhibit was actually pretty great. The paintings were space and sci-fi themed. The artist was once a NASA scientist before they decided to pursue their dream of becoming an artist. Despite the initial awkwardness due to Lance’s question, they had a good time and they had some great conversations. They talked about the various paintings, life, and some really stupid topics such as “Do you think that cats come from outer space?” They walked away from the exhibit and decided to explore more of the museum, not wanting their “not date” to end. They were there for hours and Lance was getting tired. When they reached the modern art section, he decided to find a seat before his legs give out. While Shiro was distracted by a statue that definitely looked like a vagina despite it being titled “Sailboat”, Lance saw a strange looking bench and decided to take a seat.  


“Hey Lance, take a look at this statue. I swear it looks like a---“Shiro suddenly stopped and his eyes widened at Lance.  


“What?”  


“Uh, you know you’re sitting on a master piece?”  


Lance smiled, not knowing what Shiro meant, and responded with cheer,” I knew these pants made me look good.”  


Shiro blushed and he still blushed when Lance and he was chased by the museum security after hearing one of them shouted, “Not again!” They reached a real bench and decided to take a seat. Shiro face was completely red from Lance’s comment and the exertion from the chase. Lance’s face was hidden in his hands, completely embarrassed and making muffled apologies. After a while, Shiro started to say that it was okay but something else slipped out.  


“You know? They do make you look good.”  


“What?”  


“You-you know your pants. They look good…on you.”  


Lance stared and Shiro immediately regretted his words. Lance then smiled and said something that surprised him.  


“You want to get a drink. There’s a tea shop across the street.”  


“Like-like a date?” Shiro asked.  


“Yeah…I’m asking you on a date. Soooo?”  


“Sounds perfect,” Shiro responded smiling.  


It was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smiling...  
> I got the idea for the sculpture from an Everyone Loves Raymond episode. I used to love the show but I stopped liking it due to Marie's behavior, how Robert is treated, dated humor and etc. I thought it was funny and still do...kind of.  
> Here are some clips: https://youtu.be/6fZSoiMKW5M  
> https://youtu.be/jpppJ5ecnW8


	3. Rivals-(Pre)Shancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the post:https://shancelot-is-a-thing.tumblr.com/post/184052515282/rivals  
> This is quote from Sailor Moon Abridged.

Shiro is so tired. Lance and Lotor have been fighting for a couple of phoebs now and it feels like he’s the only one that doesn’t know why. It wasn’t all bad though. There were plenty of days where they got along great and sometimes they were actually flirting. He likes the times where they and he hang out at the observatory. Shiro and Lance tell Lotor about their memories of their lives on Earth. Lotor tells them about his travels. Those were some really good times.  


It later turns out that he was right. He is the only one that doesn’t know the reason why they’re fighting. The others were very cryptic about the reason. All he got was they were fighting over “something.” Shiro can’t believe how childish they’re being. The next they fought, he decided to confront them.  


“Guys, this fighting has got to stop. I can’t believe you guys are fighting over some thing like children. What are you guys fighting over anything?”  


“We can’t say,” Lance says.  


“All we can say is that it’s very important to us,” Lotor adds.  


“It’s more important to me,” Lance argues with a lot less heat than usual.  


“Don’t start! If whatever it is so important to both of you, why don’t you share it?” Shiro argues.  


Lance and Lotor stared at him. Their eyes widen in realization. They both open their mouths, which Shiro interprets as another incoming argument, and Shiro cuts them off.  


“You know what. I’m tired and I’m going to my room,” Shiro says before he storms off.  


When Shiro is out of earshot, they started to talk.  


“Why didn’t we think of that?” Lotor groaned in embarrassment.  


“So we both date Shiro at the same time. But won’t that make us rivals. Well…more than usual,” Lance says.  


“Stars no! We’ll date and have sex with Shiro all at the same time. It’ll be great!”  


Lance, stunned by the idea, simply nodded not knowing what to say to that. Lotor smiles and then leaves the room while he is coming up with new date ideas and positions he wants to try.  


“I’m not sure if I should be this happy, but sweet!” Lance says as he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made some philosophy major cry, I am sorry.


End file.
